Rialys
Rialys, also known as Ria, is a Moderator on The Adepts Of Weyard Forums. She is noted for being calm and rational at all times, although she is known to sport quite the temper when provoked. Ria can be found more commonly trawling deviantArt for fun, drawing her Lighthouseshipping manga, writing fanfiction or her novel, and consuming large amounts of tea with her comrades, particularly SailorLi and Phantom. She is the Keeper of the First Aid Kit for the forum, and is also Sabre Dance's first and most loyal servant. Site Input Ria might not have the most impressive post count on the forums, but she is known for some of her other exploits, such as: *The creation of the Ancient Spirits of Drinks (with Sailor Li) *Artwork regarding the adventures (or, as the case may be, misadventures) of the Knights of Tea *A small selection of other fancraft regarding Golden Sun *Attempting to compile inventory lists for members of the forums for use in chatbox RP Forumshippings Rialys is involved in the following forumshippings: *'Allyshipping' (Rialys x Sabre Dance) *'Teashipping '(Rialys x Sailor Li) *'FirstAidshipping' (Rialys x Silverpine) *'Hugshipping '(Rialys x Red) *'GCSEshipping' (Rialys x Alex) *'Deargodnoshipping' '(Rialys x Mercury) *'Pokémonshipping (Rialys x Angel Empoleon) *'Questionmarkshipping? '(Rialys x Phantom x Silverpine) *'Shoorahshipping '(Rialys x Phantom) *'Stringshipping' (Rialys x Suzumebachi x Phantom x November x Alex) Background Rialys is, in fact, uncertain of her own origins. She was discovered on a tiny island to the east of Tundaria by Sabre Dance with no memory of her past apart from her name, the fact she was an Adept, and that she had an unexpected weakness for plush toys of her own imaginary characters. Once Sabre took Ria under her wing, Ria became an incredibly loyal servant despite the fact that she was (and is) older and potentially more intelligent than her mistress. Through Sabre's many excursions to the corners of the world, Ria came into contact with various other Adepts of Weyard, perhaps most notably Sailor Li in Lemuria and Phantom in Prox. Ria became involved in the movement known as the Knights of Tea by founding it, along with Li, on the fateful day they discovered the ability to summon the Ancient Spirit of Tea in a bid to rid themselves of Alex, who had lately become increasingly violent towards the two of them and Sabre. Since their formation, the Knights of Tea have gone from strength to strength despite constant conflict with their enemies, the Coffee Lovers. During her travels with her mistress, Ria developed the habit of collecting healing items and recipes for medicines along with other assorted miscellany such as adventure stories, dance costumes and Dratini hair clips, and she kept this medicinal paraphernalia in her First Aid Kit. Eventually, shortly after meeting Silverpine ('Silvy'), there was simply too much stuff to keep in the First Aid Kit, and so the two of them set up a First Aid Tent to contain everything. Due to this, Ria became known as the Keeper of the First Aid Kit and Silvy became the Assisant Keeper. Rialys would like to remember more about her past and how she ended up not far from Tundaria, but is unsure of how to go about doing so. She is able to recall a small blue and white dragon - hence, perhaps, her love of her Dratini hair clips - but little else.